Mobile jaw crusher assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,972, which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety for all purposes. Mobile impact crusher assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,807 which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety for all purposes.
Jaw crushers and impact crushers are machines that typically are stationed at construction sites such as where buildings are being demolished or roads are being built or repaired. The crushers are used to reduce rubble or other materials from a larger to a smaller size. Material from these constructions sites may be placed into the crusher, crushed into a suitable size by the crusher and a further processing machine, and then reused at this particular construction site. This allows for a quick, inexpensive supply of needed materials along with the reduction of waste to the environment.
An impact crusher is a device that typically includes a frame that defines an enclosure wherein material that is to be crushed is dropped vertically into the frame. A rotor is rotationally mounted within the frame and turns about a horizontal axis. The rotor is often provided with one or more crushing bars that contact the material that is dropped into the frame. The crushing bars impact the material and force the material against either a wall of the frame or against one or more impact plates that are positioned within the frame. The material is crushed into smaller objects by being thrown against these impact plates and is moved into a different section of the frame. Here, the materials again may be contacted by a crushing bar of the rotor and thrown against one or more impact plates to further reduce the size of the crushed material. Eventually, the material is discharged from the frame and is deposited either into a pile or onto a conveyor system that transports the crushed objects to be further processed.
A typical jaw crusher includes a generally V-shaped crushing space that is formed between two crushing plates. Typically, one of these plates is a fixed plate while the other plate is movable. It is common for the movable plate to communicate with an eccentric shaft and for rotation of the eccentric shaft to cause a corresponding movement of the movable plate. Material is placed into the upper portion of the crushing space. This material, for instance a stone, is then crushed between the two crushing plates by relative movement of the crushing plates. The broken material then falls due to gravity into a subsequently narrower portion of the crushing space and is likewise reduced in size. Upon exiting the crushing space from the jaw crusher, the material is reduced to a size smaller than that when previously inserted.
A typical jaw crusher or impact crusher uses a diesel/hydraulic system in order to operate. It is often the case that other pieces of machinery that work in conjunction with the crusher also have their own diesel/hydraulic systems.
A jaw crusher or an impact crusher can crush materials that contain steel, which sometimes can be separated from the surrounding material when that material is crushed.